Superman
Superman is the first movie of the DC.C.U a.k.a the DC Cinematic Universe, and is the first movie in Chapter 1: Beginnings. Plot On Krypton, Jor-El of the scientific research division, tries to convince the council to search for planets to live on. They say no, and send him back home, where his wife, Lora-Van, gives birth to there son Kal-El. Jor-El divises a plan to send his son to a planet orbiting a Yellow sun called, Earth. As Kypton begins to explode from the core Kal-El is sent off in a rocket, as Kyrpton is destroyed. The ship crashes on Earth, and is found by John and Martha Kent and the decide to raise Kal-El. Clark Kent (Kal-El), lives in Smallville, Kansas, has a girlfriend named Lana Lang, and is a star Quarterback for his high school. When he hears a car chash from a mile away, runs there, rips open the door of the door of the car, and saves a couple. After his dog, accidentally, pushes him off a cliff, he begins to fly. Jonathan tells Clark to keep his powers hidden, and when they get into an accident on the highway, Clark saves Martha but, is told by John not to save him, and John dies. Clark graduates and leaves to Metropolis. Clark, now older, watches a spaceship, with Lois Lane on it. As it starts to fall, Clark rips open his shirt, revealing a "S" symbol. Kal-El saves the ship and Lois writes an article on the savior, and dubs him "The Superman", then Clark takes a job at the Daily Planet, teammed with Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen(evenually, the 3 become the best team in the Daily Planet). Clark is sent on a task to, first get an interview with Lex Luthor, the biggest person in Metropolis, but, is also in a race for the first ever full Superman interview. Clark and Lex begin to get along and Lois begins to fall in love with Superman but, Clark beats her to the interview writing. Lex learns of Superman's existence, and he doesn't like it, because Lex in supposed to be the most powerful man in Metropolis. Clark, Lois, and Jimmy go on a reporting mission where Lois begins to fall for Clark. Lex begins to build a suit of armor to stop Superman. Clark and Jimmy are attacked by thugs and Clark sneeks to become Superman and defeats them. Clark runs out of the alley with a pipe but, when Jimmy asks him where he went, Clark says that he was looking for a weapon. Lex, who hired the mugging, watches from a building and decides that the robot needs extra power. Lois, glad to see that Clark ( and Jimmy) are okay, asks them if they need a brake. Clark and Jimmy say no and Clark tells Lois where she might find Superman. Lois meets with Superman and tells him that she has someone else who she is also, falling for. Superman tells her to listen to her heart, which tells her not to focus on this drama right now, and to just give herself time to relax on this and come back to it later. Clark calls his mom to tell her about Superman. Jimmy calls Clark and tells him to meet up now. Clark meets up with Jimmy and Lois and they all see a robot made by LexCorp. The article is published and Lex meets Superman for real. Lex, afterwards, goes to the lab and tells them all to hurry up. Later, Clark is called by Lois for assistance on an assignment. The 3 find a taunt for Superman, telling him that if he doesn't leave, he will be destroyed. Clark, after taking notes, dresses as Superman and goes to talk to Lex Luthor. Lex denies any involvement with the threat, but says, This makes Clark angry and he tells Luthor that he knows that Lex wants to kill him and says he will stop Lex at every attempt while Lex pushes a button under the table. Later, while flying, Superman is attacked by a travel pod that turns into a robot and continues to fight. *More Soon Cast *Matt Bomer as Clark Kent/Superman *Isla Fisher as Lois Lane *Bruce Willis as Lex Luthor *Anthony Hopkins as Jor-El *Kurt Russell as Jonathan Kent *Mary Steenburgen as Martha Kent *Tommy Lee Jones as Perry White *Griffin Gluck as Jimmy Olsen